


Pillows and talks

by baconymaw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Again, Bedtime Stories, Everyone is a good bro, Gen, I run out of ideas pretty soon, Its short and rushed, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), No Slash, No Smut, This is exactly what happens when I want to write a fanfic with characters talking, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), i warn you its a shit, nothing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconymaw/pseuds/baconymaw
Summary: Revengers are sharing stories of their childhood and fighting with pillows.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Loki & Thor, Bruce Banner & Loki, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Loki (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Pillows and talks

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I wanted to write a story of talking stories (sound weird, i know), but it ended like this. Whoops.  
> English is not my native language. If you see any mistakes, please tell me.

The relationship between Bruce and Loki was... weird. In friont of each other, they practically sat in silence, not saying anything. Loki was afraid of Hulk and Bruce was convinced, that Loki is going to kill them all. One would expect, that they would get along, considering, that they slept in the same room.

But nothing. During days they kept avoiding each other and evenings were spent in awkward silence. Thor and Val attempted to start a conversation, but it never lasted long.

One evening, they somehow managed to break those walls.

"Let's share some stories!" boomed Thor, when he practicaly smashed the door. Valkyrie got up, saying something about not wanting to stay sober for it.

Bruce smiled nervously, hoping, he would hear something about Asgard. Thor never talked about his home, nor childhood after all.

Only Loki looked unhappy. For a moment he lifted his gaze from a book he was reading and looked at Thor, his glare not promising anything good. Thor did not notice.

When Val returned with few bottles in her arms, she sat down. Thor immediately took a pillow and sat next to her and Bruce.

"Come on brother, join us" pleaded Thor. Loki sighed, closed his book and took a place between Bruce and Val.

"Fine, who's gonna begin?" asked Val and took a sip from one of her bottles.

Thor frowned, obvoiusly thinking. Loki eyed him suspiciously. 

"Yes! I've got an idea!" Thor smiled. "Brother, do you remember how we once went hunting bilgesnipes?"

"Which one do you mean? That one, when we managed to piss him off and he ruined a near village? Or the one when I ended under him and got three of his thorns in my leg? Or the one that nearly bit off Fandral's arm?"

Thor looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, I did not mean this."

"What do you mean by 'I ended under him'?!" Val asked in disbelief. "The thorns have some kind of venom in them, that makes all the painkillers and spells useless! One of my sister once got one in her arm. Believe me, it's wasn't pretty."

Bruce thinked aloud. "That doesn't sound good. How old were you?"

Loki furrowed his brows. "I was... six hundred? That's something about twelve in Midgardian years."

"What?" 

"As Val said, not one of my best memories."

"Are you trying to tell me, that you were injured by a creature, whose venom does not allow painkillers to work? How the hell were you guys educated? Thor lifts up random snakes and Loki runs around with knives, being impaled by bilgesnipes. Your mom must've been a true hero, if she managed to get you safely to adulthood."

Thor wanted to say something but Val cut him off.

"Look, when Bruce says it like this, it doesn't sound really wonderful." Then she turned back to Loki. "How did it even happen?"

"I fell of my horse," he asnwered. The young prince did not look exactly proud of himself.

"And what about you, Bruce? How is it to grow up on Midgard?" Thor tried to bring back the previous topic.

"Well, nothing wonderful. I went to school, played with my friends, sometimes broke something... Don't any of you want to continue? Childhood in Asgard must be far more interesting. And growing up as a prince must've been great."

"Not really, trust me," scoffed Loki, to Bruce's suprise. "As soon as you can walk, they give you a sword. You spend days training, learning about another realms, their history, politics... At least the last two were good. When you're older, you have to go to council and watch some old men argue about shit. You have o be careful all the time, because you might get poisoned or killed. And then you train again. Such a great life," he said, sarcasm practically dripping from his voice.

"If I recall correctly, you didn't really mind the access to our biggest library," marked Thor.

"Yes, the library was great. There were books about _everything_."

"I'd love to visit it," sighed Bruce. "Pitty it burned with Asgard."

Loki looked at him. "Actually, it didn't." On his palm appeared a small device, glowing, surrounded by a green light. He put it on the ground and switched it on. The device projected a hologram. When they looked from smaller distance, it became clear, that it was a list of books. A big amount of books.

"When I went to vault to summon Surtur, I didn't want to left them there to burn. So I copied them inside this little device, using a spell." he explained. "And as soon as we land and build New Asgard, we will have something to start from."

"It seems there is still some good in you," Thor smiled. Val and Loki rolled their eyes.

"Oh and by the way, where are we gonna land?" asked Bruce.

"Good question, it seems we forgot on this small detail," marked Loki.

Thor seemed to think. "I think we should go to Midgard."

"Brother," Loki started carefully, "I hope you remember what happened the last time I was there longer than a few minutes?"

"What? What happened the last time?" asked Val. Thor, Loki and Bruce glanced at each other. They suddenly realized that they forgot to tell Val about New York. Whoops.

"Hypothetically, if you'd find out that you sleep in one room with maniac who tried to take over Midgard, what would you do?"

"What the hell?! How many things didn't you tell me yet, hm?" Then she turned to Loki. "Lackey, tell me it's not true."

"No, it's not," replied Loki without hestitation. Thor frowned.

"Don't lie."

"What, I did what she told me to," prince crossed his arms. 

"Fine, so we are heading to the planet Lackey try to conquer and we expect them to greet us with embraces and forehead kisses," summarized Val.

"Yeah, exactly."

"Sounds stupid. You sure it will work?"

Thor said "Yes" at the same time Loki said "No". Val sighed and Bruce hestitanly patted Loki's shoulder.

"I don't wanna go there either. I mean, they are my friends, but I haven't seen them in a long time..."

Loki lifted his head and suddenly asked Val. "Why aren't you mad at me? I tried to conquer a planet and you had no time to get over it. I mean, I know you don't like me, but it had to be a little shock or something..."

Valkyrie smirked. " Well I expected you to do some shit, so nope, it wasn't."

Then there was a heavy silence. Bruce glances at Val nervously, being slightly afraid of Loki's reaction.

The younger prince turned, his face hidden from them, so no one could see the smile appearing on his face. Suddenly, a pillow appeared in his hand and he slammed it in Val's direction.

The pillow hit her face and she released a suprised yelp. She looked on a pillow and then on Loki, her brain still processing the suprise.

Thor couldn't help and started to laugh, because the situation was just so bizarre. His laughing was cut with something, which had a suprising speed and he almost toppled.

Val chuckled, which, of course, provoked Thor. Loki summoned another pillow and tossed it on Bruce.

The Asgardians in the ship could hear a thuds, yells and other sounds of pillow fight for nearly next two hours.

They didn't know who idea it was anymore, but after a long, exhausting fight, they had no energy to take down their pillow fortress, so they simply curled somewhere in it.

The Revengers slept peacefully that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I'm trying, what else can I say?


End file.
